


Broken Heart, Broken Leg

by TheDarkFlygon



Category: Original Work, PDV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: They met in college and since then everything has ever been perfect for their relationship.Well, everything was perfect before he was the victim of a stupid, stupid accident.And now, he barely remembers what happened to him but he's sure of one thing: his wife is crying.
(something I wrote very quickly for the mods at cannotshutupni. I'm usually not a fluff writer and it shows...)





	Broken Heart, Broken Leg

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, let me explain that weird oneshot.  
> I originally wanted to write fluff just to write fluff as it's something I never do usually. I also have another much more personal reason that I'll not state here (since the person I'm making fun of doesn't have an AO3 account).  
> I originally crackshipped Rémy and Corinne but they actually fit well together so, eh, why not.

Everything was going so well in his personal life: he had close friends, workmates who became such with time, he was on really good terms with his twin sister and he was on the good path to stop smoking. Even life at work was great: he was getting along well with his workmates, his pay check was more than enough for him to live comfortably, his students were even better than those from the previous year. It was good month of October wasn’t it?

The aspect of his life that was the best was his romantic relationship. He had met Corinne when they were in college: he was in his third year of Classical Letters studies, she was in her second year of Laboratory Sciences studies. She was absolutely stunning to him: her long platinum hair, her big emerald eyes, her slim figure. He was absolutely stunning to her: his piercing blue eyes, his incredible sense of fashion, his fluffy beard.   
Day after day, they were meeting after class and, soon enough, they moved in together for their following year in college. He was entering his Master Cursus in Letters, she was entering her third year. He could barely keep her out of his thoughts and soon enough he realized how much he loved her. Lucky for him, his feelings were reciprocal! Their dates were quite the classic thing he would think: movie nights, walks on the beach and in the park, spending holidays together, the list went on.

Years later, they were once again living together but where Corinne was working as a perfume scientist. He still remembered how he had proposed to her shortly after that: he had hid the ring in the novel she was reading at the time. She had jumped on him as soon as she had realized what it meant and fast enough they were married. He thought he could not get happier than that.   
During the summer, the topic of getting a child was brought up by his lovely wife. It was on their wedding’s first anniversary and he did not know how to react. On one hand, he thought their life together and only together was more than good enough but on the other hand, he was not against adding more to their story. His romantic mind got the hold of his possessive instincts and he replied “yes, why not?” 

Only one month later, in late July, she started to often get nauseas. He was worried for her health and so was she. He was just happy to be in school holidays when that happened so he could be at her side and not busy with classes. Paperwork for the following school year was already there but he still had a lot of time to give her and his friends.  
He instantly got reassured when they both learnt Corinne was actually pregnant. She was ecstatic upon hearing the news, he was happy for her and for them. The surprise did not end there however as they found out shortly after they were expecting twins. She got even happier, he started to doubt his decision: how was he going to manage raising two children at once? 

School restarted and he was once again busy with his classes. He was doing his best at both sides of his life, personal and professional alike. He would spend his Saturdays on paperwork and his Sundays with his friends but more often than not with his wife, whose bump was already bulging out under her dresses. He was happy.  
Then came October, its falling leaves and its daily rain. Everything was still going well as he got confident in his future father abilities. School was great, his friends were great, his wife was great. She had entered second trimester and he could feel the big event coming sooner than he would ever expect. Ok, maybe that was terrifying him. 

This continuous happiness brutally stopped. On one seemingly ordinary Thursday morning, he was pushed by a flow of students getting upstairs for their next class over the stairs’ half-wall. Unable to clutch anything to prevent him from falling, he felt immense pain in his left leg before his cheek slipped over a step’s corner. Then the rest of the head followed.  
He barely saw a girl with dark skin and curly, black hair running to him. His blurry vision was not able to distinguish her face. He wasn’t even sure she was black, actually. He heard her screams for help, then people coming closer to them, then sirens. His vision went black.

When he woke up, all he saw was white. It took him quite a while to realize he was looking at the ceiling as he recognized lights. The walls were of the same colour: white. After a whole minute of confusion, he guessed he was in a hospital room. He must have got seriously injured to get there didn’t he?   
He then saw crutches next to his bed. He did not take much time for him to take a look under the sheets: his left leg’s lower half, including his knee, was in a cast. Now things were taking a turn for the worst. How would he explain his to Corinne? To his workmates? To his friends? He did not even know what had happened himself! 

He felt a little light-headed. His head hurt. He had troubles processing thoughts. Clearly, something was wrong with his head. He stroke and rubbed his forehead only to notice it was wrapped in bandages. Great, he had hurt his head too didn’t he?  
He felt something funny in his left arm. He saw a thin pipe coming out of his wrist and followed it only to face a pocket of blood. He was not even able to read the tag on it but guessed it must have been his blood type. 

Someone knocked on the door. Dazed, he took some moments to realize someone wanted to enter. Once he knew, he said yes. The knob turned and then entered a platinum-haired, emerald-eyed woman whose overcoat was open.   
Corinne.

She hurried to him on her low heels, the noise of their meeting with the ground resounding in the room. The silence of the unknown was gone. Now the time of the explanations was to take place and it scared him.  
It scared him not only because it was his insanely worried wife he had to explain his injuries to, but because he did not even know what had happened. It felt like his memories of that had been whipped clean from his brain. That was bothering him: how do you justify yourself when you have nothing to justify you with? He did not jump from a high place by himself did he!

She sat next to him on a nearby chair after she put her coat on the room’s coat rack. A small smile formed on her face but he could guess it was forced. It quickly turned into one more sign of worry as she teared up. He did not know how this time around he would comfort her, injured as he was.  
“Hello again, dear…” she started to say in a voice on the verge of cracking. 

A short silence followed before she broke into tears. His physical pain was nothing next to seeing his lovely wife crying. He could not understand what she was muttering in her muffled, now watery voice. He looked on the opposite side only to once again see his intravenous pipe and the grey ground.  
“I rushed there as soon as I heard you got injured at work…” she said as her voice cleared little by little.

He looked at her. Her eyes were red and glowing. He still felt immensely bad.   
“Do you have any idea of what happened to you…? I see you hurt your head…” she asked while looking at his bandages.  
He told her that no, he had no idea of what happened to him. 

“That’s what I thought… The girl who found you told the doctors who took care of you everything. Do I tell you about it?” she asked again.  
He nodded.  
“According to her, you were thrown over the stairs by students earlier today. She found you only because she was late to her class and noticed somebody lying in the staircase and saw you were bleeding, so she called an ambulance and some school staff…”

She stopped to take her breath. She put her hand on her stomach.  
“Doctors told me you were far into unconsciousness when they got you there… You lost quite a lot of blood while you were lying in the stairs… And I think you know by now your leg is broken… How could this happen…?”   
Her tears were starting to show again.

His vision went blurry as he teared up himself. No, he could not do that, not when she felt so sad… He had to comfort her. He could not let him go like that, especially after what had happened. He had to show some kind of mental strength… It was too late. He was sobbing. Seeing her so sorrowful was making him sorrowful too. He was not able to keep a straight face.  
She looked at him and got a handkerchief out of her pocket. She wiped his eyes and cheeks with it before giving him a warm smile.   
“Hey, it’s ok, don’t cry! It’s not your fault, don’t get sad on my behalf…” she then said before wiping her own tears with her hands.  
She kissed him on the lips and winked. 

“Now it’s my turn to take care of you… And to have you all to myself. Just kidding!” she giggled as she sat down and took his right hand into hers.  
He pointed out her pregnancy. She was already four months in, she needed to rest as much as she could and he could not let her take care of him. He could do it on his own.  
“Oh, sweetie, it’s not that far you know! And how are you going to take care of yourself entirely on your own when your leg is broken?” she said laughing.  
He could only laugh at his own stupidity there. Of course he would not fool her into that.

She kissed him again on the cheek only to regain her more serious attitude and take some papers from his bedside table’s drawer.  
“You’re here for a good week or so and you got yourself a ‘workplace accident’ that gives you two weeks more of vacation from school… I think you’re not going to see your students for a while Rémy”   
It was a depressing thought to have but she was right. He was probably unable to make class in his current state. 

“Everything’s going to be ok if you don’t overdo it. Don’t worry for me, I’ll be fine and you’ll be fine” she told him in that soothing tone of her.   
She slightly jumped on her chair. He got surprised too at such a random occurrence. All she did in response was to gently rub her stomach.  
“Huh, it’s nothing, they were just moving a bit in there” she giggled 

She looked at him again with a smirk on her face.   
“Your arms aren’t long enough to do what I’m doing aren’t they? You’re going to have to wait!”  
She sat right next to his torso on his bed and put his hand next to hers.  
“…Wait for me to bring it to you, what did you expect?”  
They both laughed. 

Maybe that situation wasn’t so bad after all…


End file.
